A vehicular door includes a door panel and a door trim that is mounted on a vehicular interior side with respect to the door panel. Such a door trim includes a main body that configures a most part of the door trim and an ornament that is assembled to the main body as a separate part. The main body of the door trim has an opening through which the ornament is mounted to the main body from a back-surface side of the main body. The ornaments are mounted in several portions of the door trim according to a design or a function that is required for the door trim.
Such a door trim is mounted to the door panel with using a clip. The main body of the door trim has a clip seat on its back surface that faces the door panel. The clip is supported and held by the clip seat and the door trim is mounted to the door panel via the clip that is held by the clip seat.
The clip seats are arranged along a peripheral edge of the main body of the door trim. The clip seats are arranged in several portions according to a shape of the door trim.